Broken like an Angel
by Isabelle8888
Summary: Alec suddenly gets sick, Max sticks by his side even though it’s causing problems for her and Logan. Full sum inside. MA
1. Feeling

**AN**: Ok so I have no self control, I got this idea and I had to post it. But don't worry I plan on updating this and my other DA fic as much as I can, I won't make you guys wait months. I also have another idea in the works that I should have up soon, the ideas just keep coming, it's bad I can't control it.

**About this story**, it sticks pretty much to the show with an original idea to it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the show, I own this idea and I own Alec (JA) even though he doesn't know it, don't you hate when that happens?

**Summary:** Alec suddenly gets sick, Max stick by his side even though it's causing problems for her and Logan. That soon becomes the lesser of her problems when White becomes hell bent on taking everything away from her. Could he be connected to Alec's sickness?

_She'll never know love's true potential  
Lost in the open wind  
To his impatience  
Never feeling they would fall apart  
She let her feelings grow  
To tears she'll never show now_ Crossfade-Broken Like an Angel

_**Chapter 1**_

Max sat at Crash enjoying a beer with Original Cindy and the rest of the crew, Logan had came and joined them as well. The only one missing was Alec, she didn't know how he became part of the crew, he just showed up and that was it. Normally when he wasn't around she didn't even notice or care but something this time made her worry because he hadn't come to work either. She never knew him to skip out on work or any duty he assigned himself, Manticore training always at work.

"Hey." Logan said grabbing her attention. "What are you thinking about so hard? Me?"

Max laughed but his expression told her it wasn't meant to be funny. "I do think of you but not this time, I'm actually a little worried about Alec."

Logan nodded slowly. "Why?"

Max noticed he wasn't happy of their choice of subject. "If something happens to Alec that affects all of us, it puts me and Joshua at the risk for exposure if White's men get a hold of him again." She said to ease his concern although she didn't understand why it would upset him.

Logan nodded so it seemed like he understood. Before he could say a word Max's pager went off, she looked at the number and rose from her chair. Logan sighed as he took a guess at who it could be.

Max dialed Alec's cell phone number but was in for a surprise when Asha answered. "What's going on?" Max asked the other woman.

"I didn't know who else to call." Asha began. "It's Alec, we're at his apartment something is wrong with him."

Max didn't like the sound of that or the fact he didn't call her himself, how bad was it? "I'll be right over." She ended the call and let OC know where she was going before going to talk to Logan. "There's something I have to go take care of, I'll call you later." After the exchange they had over Alec she didn't want to tell him anything unless she had to.

She drove quickly to Alec's apartment, she didn't know what she expected but finding Alec in the condition he was tugged at her heart strings causing her to think of times she was a mess of her seizures.

He was laying on the sofa sweating and shaking with his eyes closed, she kneeled by his side. "How long has this been happening?" she asked him but he couldn't answer.

Asha did. "I came to talk to him this afternoon and found him like this, he didn't want anyone called but when he passed out I had to do something."

Max rose and pulled Asha to the side out of hearings length. "I'll take it from here, I'll tell Alec to call you." they took care of their own, having Asha around gave her an uneased feeling, the whole course of events did.

Asha nodded in agreement. "I hope he feels better."

Max locked the door and went back to Alec's side. "Hey." She softly said when she saw him moving. "Don't try and move." She placed her hand on his cheek, though he was sweating he was cold to the touch. "Has this happened before?"

"Once." He said with ragged breath. "At Manticore." He was able to say as the shaking started to ease.

Max wasn't sure she wanted to ask how they handled it. "Have you been like this all day?"

"Aww Maxie who knew you cared?"

Max smiled slightly glad to see he was getting a little better. "Well if you die whose ass am I going to rag on? You didn't answer my question."

Alec's hazel eyes grew serious. "Since last night, it comes and goes."

Max didn't like the sound of that, she had thought something went screwy in his head and he was having seizures not a big problem but his symptoms and what he was telling her sounded like a pretty big problem. "Did Manticore tell you what it was?"

"Yeah because they take pride in filling their little soldiers in."

"Still a smart ass."

"You'd be disappointed otherwise." Alec groaned and shut his eyes again. "I don't know what the hell is wrong with me."

"Alec we have to figure it out or you could die."

"Yeah a lot of people would be so upset. Look I'll be fine, she shouldn't have called you or even showed up. I want to be alone." Alec seriously explained as he tried to find a comfortable spot on the sofa.

"You should be in bed." Max said noticing his movements. "And too bad, I'm not leaving you alone."

-

Isabelle A.


	2. Need

_No time permits to open up  
When you've been hiding thoughts so strong  
She's been holding out for an angel to come along  
No reply from the sky  
But she just keeps looking up  
She just keeps looking up now-Crossfade _

_**Chapter 2**_

Max helped Alec upright and found he was very weak; she nearly carried him to his bedroom. "You owe me big time for this." She said sitting him on the bed.

"I told you to leave, this is at your own free will so I'm off scotch free."

"That's what you think. Lay down." Max sad as he began to shake again, she sat on the edge of the bed beside him. "Is there anything that helps?" she asked thinking of her own experiences again wishing it could've been something she knew how to handle. Watching him she felt so out of control.

"At this point just get the gun." This caused Max to slap him on the arm. "Oww Max you can't hurt the wounded."

"Then don't talk so much crap. Even sick you're a pain in the ass. Try and get some sleep." She grabbed some blankets off the bed and covered him. A few minutes passed and he actually listened and fell asleep. She walked back out to the living room and realized she'd rather fight and banter with him all day then see him so vulnerable.

She decided to call Original Cindy to pass time and maybe get some advice on the situation. "Hey."

"Hey boo, how's hot boy?"

Max sighed and sat on the now empty sofa. "Something is going on and neither of us know what it is. I'm guessing some Manticore screw up. I'm gonna stay here and keep an eye out on him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Understood, listen Logan came by looking for you, said it was important. But Original Cindy gets the feeling he was just trying to see if you were home."

"I'll call him; did you tell him where I was?"

"What do you think?"

Max smiled. "Thanks. I'll call you if anything new happens." After ending the call she thought of calling Logan but she wasn't in the mood to explain that she had to be there for Alec, it was a Manticore thing, you don't abandon your soldiers in the field. It was also a friendship thing she realized, after a year of fighting side by side trying to stay free, some point when she wasn't paying attention they became friends.

She rose from her seat and walked back to his room peaking in. He was sleeping on his side with one hand tucked under his pillow. He had finally stopped shaking; she hoped that would be the end of it. "You can't die too."

After the few hours of sleep Max got on the sofa the sun was starting to rise. She went to his room and found he wasn't there. "Alec?"

"Yeah?"

She almost jumped when she heard him right behind her. She turned around and found him in a towel, that was the second time she saw him with nothing but a blue towel. "Feeling better?"

"Sort of." Alec answered walking past her into the room and sitting on the bed.

"What does that mean?"

"It means my head is killing me, feels like someone grabbed a hammer and went to town."

Max noticed the pain in his eyes. "Then why did you get up? You could've fallen or something." she expressed; her tone laced with lots of anger.

But Alec was used to her being angry at him; he shrugged his shoulders and laid back in bed. "I can't be laid up all day I can't be weak again."

Max heard the distance in his tone, if she had to guess; he wasn't talking to her or about his problems now. Manticore, she realized, what did they do to him?

"Oh well." Alec said causing her to look at him again as he sat up. "Time for work."

Max moved in front of him and pushed her hand on his chest so he'd sit back down. "I don't think so." She crossed her arms over her chest, daring him to try and get up again.

"You can't make me stay here all day Max."

"Yes I can and I will, I'll tie you to the bed if I have to."

"I always knew you were into the kinky stuff."

"Shut up and just listen to me for once. Normal won't mind if you call in sick, you are sick and he's in love with you so you're fine not going in."

Alec made a face of disgust. "Don't say that, really Maxie that's just gross."

"It's facts, get dressed and lay down." Max ordered as she left the room to give him some privacy. She called OC and gave her the story to feed Normal so by the end of this she could still have a job since Normal wasn't in love with her, thank god.

The cell phone rang in her hand after she hung up. "Hello?" she asked deciding to answer it.

"Max."

"Logan, why are you calling Alec?"

"Looking for you."

"Oh you found me."

"What's going on?"

"I don't know he has some sort of bug or something, he's really bad so I'm watching over him." Max decided she knew and loved Logan; there was no point in lying or prolonging the truth.

"Will you be free tonight?"

"I don't----" before she could finish her answer a loud crash came from the bedroom. "I have to go." she threw the phone down on the sofa and ran to the room. "You're going to give me a heart attack." She kneeled beside the passed out Alec, his skin was fiery hot now rather then cold. "Alec?" she kept calling his name hoping he'd wake up.

She shook his shoulders but nothing worked, as the minutes passed he began to shake violently, she recognized it as a seizure. "No." she faintly whispered as she tried to keep him still.

"Max…" Alec woke up but continued to seize. "My head…."

She saw tears start to form in his eyes. "We have to get help."

"No---"

"I didn't ask!"

Max made a move to get up but his hand locked around her wrist, his strength still in tact. "I can't go back." He said with pleading eyes.

"Manticore is gone, you need help and I won't let anyone hurt you."

-

Isabelle A.


	3. Promises

_**AN: **_Again thanks so much for the reviews and I'm trying to keep them in character but that isn't always easy since we really don't know how they'd handle something like this. I really love this idea, I have a lot of chapters written for it.

_Lies take victims  
Separate them at the seams  
Cause them to fall apart  
Then move along to better things now -Crossfade_

_**Chapter 3**_

Max called Dr. Carr and gave him the location of Alec's apartment. She knew they couldn't go to a hospital because of exposure but the waiting was killing her, causing the fear he might die as he continued to worsen. The shaking slowed but he had passed out again and this time she couldn't get him to wake up, it had been half hour.

Dr. Carr finally arrived; he looked over Alec and pulled Max aside. "We need to run tests, he needs to be monitored until we know what we're dealing with, and I can't do that here." He explained.

Max's eyes focused on the bedroom door. "What do you think it is?"

"From what you've told me and his current state I believe something is going on with his brain." Dr. Carr softly explained.

Max finally looked at the doctor. "Where do you want to take him?"

"We'll go to the hospital, I'll kept strict attention on his case and all tests results will between us."

Max nodded, there was no other choice. Out of fear he could get worse Dr. Carr didn't want to move Alec on his own, an ambulance was called in. Max stayed by his side the whole time, remembering her promise before his eyes shut. _I won't let anyone hurt you._

Max stayed outside the exam room and watched through the glass as they poked him with needles and took what they needed for tests. It all left an ache in her heart causing memories to resurface. "I'm sorry Alec but they have to." She softly said knowing his pain was greater having to deal with Manticore's sick obsession with science longer and all the memories he had, the fear.

It felt like forever as she waited and waited to learn something new. Finally a few hours later she was able to sit with Alec. She pulled up a chair next to his bed as he slept. An I.V hung beside him; the long needle in his hand, oxygen was laced around his nose. He looked so weak, so lost, so un-like Alec.

She reached out and placed her hand over his. "You really owe me for this. You got me sitting here worried out of my mind, I hate that and you know It." she sighed softly and realized she had an urge to cry. It was much easier to yell at him then face the fact she was truly scared for his life.

She rested her head down on the bed near their hands, she felt so tired, tired in awhile she never felt before so strong; emotionally tired. She looked up slightly with her head still down. "If you wake up I promise I wont rag on your ass for a week."

The room was silent, for a few seconds. "A week, I could be dying, at least say two." He softly said, groggy from the meds they pumped into his system to stop the seizure.

Max sat up and met his golden green hazel eyes. "You're not dying." She stated. "How do you feel?"

"Better, drugs really are wonder." Alec said glancing around the room then his hand with the I.V and the monitors around him.

"There was no other choice." Max said noticing his change of expression. "Dr. Carr is handling everything, we'll be safe." She said tightening her grip on his untouched hand for reinsurance.

Alec met her brown eyes but before he could utter a word Logan walked in joining them. "Logan, who knew you cared so much?" he asked in his trademark sarcastic tone.

Logan focused his attention on Max. "Has the doctor figured out what's wrong?"

"No," Max answered. "They ran a few tests; Dr. Carr is waiting on the results."

"Hopefully they'll figure this out soon. Max can I talk to you alone?" Logan asked motioning to the door.

Max rose from her seat and realized Alec was still holding onto her hand tightly. He let go once their eyes met. "I'll be back." She softly said before following Logan out into the hallway. They took a few steps away from the rooms so they couldn't be overheard by the staff. "What's going on?" she asked crossing her arms and leaned against the wall.

Logan saw the tiredness in her eyes. "Have you slept?"

"A little last night on the sofa. I'm used to no sleep, I'll be fine." She said to break the concern he strongly had.

"I'm sure Alec will be fine alone, you should get some rest and eat something. Why don't you come back to my place?" Logan suggested, hopeful.

Max looked down the hall at Alec's room door. "I can't. I promised."

"Promised?" Logan tightly questioned.

Max finally looked back at him. "He's not himself Logan; he can't take care of himself. The biggest fear we all have is getting caught, being here at the hospital puts him at risk and he can't fight for himself. I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to him; I have to keep that promise. Like you said hopefully they'll figure this out and everything will go back to normal." She didn't want to hurt Logan's feeling but she had to be honest. She thought he knew her better then that, he should understand.

"Is there anything I can do to help, anything I can get you?" Logan asked. He wanted to be involved anyway he could to keep closeness between him and Max.

She shook her heard. "No we'll be fine, I'll call you later, ok?" she said as she backed away.

"You should've gone with him." Alec said as she entered the room

Max sighed. "You're not supposed to be eavesdropping. It's cheating and you should be resting."

"You don't have to keep that so called promise. I wasn't in my right mind and you were trying to convince me this had to be done. It's fine, you can go, plus I like being alone." Alec casually explained with a slight shrug on his shoulders.

Max studied him for a moment. "Why do I get the feeling if I go you're going to do something stupid?"

"Because I'm always doing something stupid? Seriously I'm stuck in this bed, what's the worse I can do? Go, you look like hell. I'll be fine with all these hot nurses around."

Max slowly nodded. "Fine, I'll be back later."

"Take your time."

-

Isabelle A.


	4. Memories

_She  
Wants to fall in love again  
Don't you know that  
He's  
Satisfied to own her-Crossfade-Broken like an angel _

_**Chapter 4**_

Max headed home to shower and changed into a fresh pair of jeans and a black tank top. Since Original Cindy covered for her and Alec at work she had nothing else to do. With a heavy sigh she sat down on the sofa and contemplated if she should go over to Logan's or not.

With the virus and the endless threats from White and his team and the risk of exposure on top of everything else, her with relationship with Logan was taking a big strain. She was grateful for his help but when it came to being alone and trying to be in a romantic relationship even though they couldn't touch, something wasn't the same. It was as if they could handle all the dangers but couldn't deal when it came to them being alone. It was too hard.

She had continued to hope they would find a cure for the virus and all the threats would die down and they could have a normal relationship, but was it really possible? She spent her whole life running, some days were better then others but the danger was always there. She was always being hunted.

_We have to make it though this;_ Max thought as she rose from the sofa, after grabbing her jacket and keys she set off to see Logan.

_IIII_

Alec stared at the hospital room walls and had a strong urge to get up and leave. But that would fall under doing something stupid and piss Max off. "What didn't piss her off?" he mumbled with a sigh. It was taking a toll; he hated the little damn room and wanted out.

But he was being honest with himself, he was in no condition to leave yet. He began to count the tiles on the wall to pass time.

_IIII_

When Max arrived at Logan's she found he wasn't home. It struck her as odd because he was always home working away on his computer for an Eyes Only mission. She took a look around to make sure he wasn't just taking a nap.

When she made her way back to the front of the apartment Logan came though the door. "Hey." She greeted.

"Hey, I thought you didn't want to leave the hospital." Logan asked but his face clearly showed he was glad she decided to come see him instead.

"I decided it was safe enough to leave, at least for awhile." Max said but part of her was still worried. Her mind kept thinking of when she was stuck at the hospital weak, White came after her and she nearly died.

"I'm glad you're here, I have some good news." Logan explained as he set down a stack of files he had. "I took the antidote for the temporary cure and gave it to a few Manticore contacts I had found. I just got word they've found a way to make it last longer but this time when it runs out, another shot and we're safe again." he excitedly explained.

"Like a continuing cure, a shot a day or something?" Max asked, she didn't like the sound of shooting something into her system too much but if it worked then it would be worth it, right? She couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong with that plan.

"Yeah that's how they explained it. I should have word in the next few days and the shot, after that nothing will hold us back again."

Max smiled softly. "Yeah."

_IIII_

When Max arrived back at the hospital she heard Alec singing '99 bottles of beer on the wall' he was at number 10. "Someone's bored." She stated.

"No this is my dream vacation, stuck in a small room with no TV, never better." Alec flatly said, he was losing the little patience he had with the hospital. "How'd it go with lover boy?"

"Fine." Max nonchalantly answered as she sat in her seat.

Alec eyed her noticing there was something else behind her answer. "I'm bored remember so just spill what's on your mind and I'll give you my all knowing wisdom on how to fix it." he said with a grin in place.

"I don't have a problem, I actually have a solution." Max confided, her mind was working over time, she didn't have the energy to snap at Alec and tell him her personal life had nothing to do with him. "Logan found a temporary cure that will work as long as I keep taking it."

"Why do you look so grim about it?"

"I'm not, its great. It's just getting pumped full of drugs daily---"

"Manticore testing memories?"

Max looked up from her hands and met his eyes. "Yeah."

"But you're getting something out of it so it should even out." Alec said with a shrug, he wasn't the most comfortable talking to Max about her and Logan trying to get it on.

"Right."

"What? Do you don't want to be with him anymore?"

Dr. Carr came in and joined them before Max could even consider the question. "Glad to see you're up." He said to Alec. "Any pain?"

"No."

Max gave him a heated look, she knew he was lying. "Have you figured out what's wrong?" she asked the doctor.

Dr. Carr's expression became serious and worried. "Yes and you won't like what I have to say."

-

Isabelle A.


	5. Choices

**_AN: Sorr_**y for the wait, my computer screwed up and wouldn't let me get my files, bad computer! Thanks for all the reviews.

_She was a queen  
Lost within a dream  
Misconceived that he was fit to reign  
Lies take victims  
Separate them at the seams  
Cause them to fall apart_

_**Chapter 5**_

Dr. Carr explained Alec's condition then left to give them time alone to decide what course of treatment was going to be performed. "So," Alec began. "What were we talking about? Oh yeah you and lover boy."

Max stared at him, she knew if she was shocked and worried about what the doctor said then he could be going crazy inside. "Alec---"

"I don't want to talk about it." He tightly said knowing what was on her mind.

Max sighed, she didn't want to fight with him. She knew the whole situation wasn't easy so she excused his behavior and decided to take it easy on him. "I've never been in a relationship before and everyone I know that has, it ends badly," she began taking Alec's idea to talk about something else even if it was her own life. "What if Logan and I get together, it goes well even for years but then it's over, he doesn't want me anymore and our friendship can't handle having been in a serious relationship and I lose him forever?"

Alec turned his head and looked at her. "You think too much."

"That's your all knowing wisdom?"

"Listen Maxie, shit happens, maybe you won't be together forever but at least you'll have the memories and you've would've finally gotten laid by the guy, isn't that what you both want anyway?"

"I'm not talking about sex with you." Max firmly stated.

Alec grinned widely. "The powerful revved up bitch in charge Max is scared to talk about sex? Hmm, never would've pegged you as the shy type."

"I don't care about talking about sex but I'm not talking to_ you_ about it. Why am I talking to you about any of it, you don't know the first thing about a serious relationship." It was as if Max snapped back to reality and saw Alec not sick Alec and she realized who she was talking to and what they were talking about. "You can't dodge what Carr said, you have to make a choice."

Alec grew serious again, his mouth set in a straight line. "Yeah a choice, let them cut into my head or pretty much die in the next few months. I'm filled with choices."

Max groaned. "You're so stubborn."

Alec looked at her slightly amused now. "Calling the kettle black Maxie."

"Stop calling me Maxie, my name is Max. Carr said there isn't a big period of time where they can still operate. You have to tell them you made a choice so they can do this."

"I haven't made a choice." Alec slowly said since it seemed she forgot that fact.

Max looked at him for minutes not saying anything, her expression very serious. "You'll die if you don't."

"I can die if I do. You heard the good doc, I could die on the table."

"That's human statistics, you can heal from this."

"I could end up brain damaged." Alec said listing another complication Dr. Carr explained.

"You already are." Max said not being able to hold back the comment, it was an easy opening.

Alec grinned without humor. "Thanks but I still haven't made a choice. It's something I have to think about." He was very aware he could die, for the first time in his life he feared he didn't have enough time. He could choose to have the operation and hope to survive or die that day. Or choose not to have the operation and live life the best he could and die in a few months. He looked at Max again and saw she wasn't happy with him but refrained to say anything; he knew that was killing her.

Max stood from the chair. "I'm gonna go."

Alec didn't say anything; he didn't try and stop her. It was easier to push her away and be alone to face all his demons.

Max decided the best way to clear her head was to drive, go as fast as she could and just escape all the problems of the broken world she lived in. She wouldn't allow herself to think of Alec, she took the training Manticore forced on her and put it to good use, she put him out of her mind.

She thought of Logan and instantly sighed. She decided in that moment she didn't want to think of any man. After an hour riding she decided to just go back to the basics and go chill with OC and the rest of the gang at Crash.

She took a deep breath and took in the bar scent and unmistakable sent of beer. "Hey hon," Original Cindy greeted before noticing her friends face. "Ooh what happened?" she asked with a cringe.

"Is it that noticeable?" Max poured a glass of beer and took a long drink. "I guess I'm not hiding it good enough."

"You are but this is OC, I know you better then that so spill."

"Nothing much to spill, Alec is dying and he's a stubborn ass." Max became angry, she tried to hard to put it out of her mind but no amount of training was working.

OC grew very serious as well. "What?" she gasped. "What's wrong with him?" she asked as they sat at the table alone.

Max began to explain Alec had a large tumor lodged in his brain. The best option was to operate and remove as much as they could before it spread and killed him like a cancer. No matter how great Manticore made their soldiers there was just some things they couldn't control or prevent.

Once Max began to talk she couldn't stop she also confided in OC about Logan.

"Damn boo this should be a good day. I'm glad for you and Logan but damn about Alec." OC sighed heavily, she and Alec had become friends or some sort lately, she liked him and at times got fed up with his little comments but she never wanted to see him hurt.

"Don't remind me." Max grumbled as she put the glass to her lips again finishing it off and reaching for the pitcher to refill.

-

Isabelle A.


	6. Death

**_AN: _**Thanks for the reviews, here's the next chapter, I really like it and I hope you do too.

_You know he couldn't see  
That she could be his everything  
Bringing light to everything now_

_**Chapter 6**_

Max couldn't face Alec again and end up arguing and she knew if she went back to the hospital that's what would happen because she was upset at him. The choice should've been clear; he needs to fight for his life.

She went home with OC and rested in her own bed but she didn't sleep, she couldn't sleep on a good night and that certainly wasn't a good night.

The next morning she met Cindy in the kitchen. "Go see your boy." She stated with a cup of coffee in hand, she couldn't stand seeing her girl so down.

"I'm not in the mood to face Logan." She poured her own cup of coffee as she spoke.

"I meant Alec."

Max turned and met her friend's eyes. "I don't want to see him either. And he's not my boy; he's my pain in the ass."

OC noticed Max had her bag for work hooked on her arm. "Damn boo you got it bad if you're willing to go to work and listen to Normal's bitching."

Max quickly drank the coffee and left to work. As the day went on Normal became suspicious. "Hey Missy Miss why the sudden change, I haven't yelled at you once today." In all the years Max worked for him she rarely was on time and delivered as many packages as she did that day.

"Enjoy it while it lasts." Max warned as she went out for another run. Work helped her change her course of focus. Her worry in that moment was getting the package to it's owner.

After work she continued to ride around town on her bike using the wind across her face as an escape. Her pager went off the seventh time that day, all from Logan. Finally she gave up and decided to call him back, her feelings weren't his fault. "I couldn't call earlier, Normal was on my ass." She said before he could ask why it took her so long to reach him.

"Where are you now? Can you come over?"

Max heard the excitement in his voice even though he was trying to hide it. She felt her body tense; she couldn't be what he needed at the moment. "Ah I cant I promised OC I'd help her take care of a pretty serious problem she's having." She felt sick to be lying but also felt she had to stay away rather then drag him down with her sour mood.

"So you'll be with Cindy?"

"Yeah, Alec is fine, always fine in fact so I'm getting back to my life." Max explained, she heard him sigh of relief on the other end. She never understood why he disliked her being around Alec so much except when he needed Alec to help of course.

"Call me later if you have a chance or just come over."

"I'll try." Max said ending the call. She looked around and noticed she was close to the hospital. Part of her said screw it and him and just to head home but part of her remembered him on the floor, scared in a way a person never should be. "I really hate him." She said under her breath as she rode to the hospital.

Not stopping to talk to anyone she headed straight to his room, as she pushed the door open, her chest grew very heavy.

He was gone.

Her hands clenched, he didn't have to worry about death now, she was going to kill him. As she stormed away from the room she stopped Dr. Carr. "Dr. Carr, was Alec taken for some testing or something?" she asked banking on the chance she was wrong but doubtful.

"He's not in his room?"

Max didn't stick around; she quickly left in search to kill Alec with her bare hands for putting her though this just to give up when the choices got too tough.

Max checked his apartment, then Joshua's then even Crash half expecting to find him sitting with a beer with a grin in place. But no such luck, she couldn't find him anywhere around town. He can take care of himself, she firmly told herself.

After stopping home to grab a quick bite she left again and drove to her thinking spot in hopes to figure her next move out about everything. She drove to the Space Needle.

Just when she forced herself to give up there he was casually sitting at the ledge.

"You're right, this is a good spot to come be alone and think." Alec said feeling her presence but not turning around.

"I should throw you off the ledge."

Alec laughed. "Is there ever a day you're not pissed off at me?"

"It's your fault for continuing to do stupid things, like leave the hospital." Max tightly said sitting down somewhere beside him but not too close, she didn't trust herself not to hit him.

"You know Maxie just because I don't say 'how high?' when you say 'jump' or do what you want when you want doesn't mean I'm wrong or what I do is wrong. So it pisses you off, deal with it." Alec tightly explained, he couldn't just take her banter anymore there was just too much on his plate.

Max decided she wasn't going to fight with him, that's what he wanted so he'd have something else to think of, so he could push her away. "Why did you leave? Have you made a choice?"

Alec turned his head to the side and met her dark brown eyes. "Yeah I made a choice."

Max waited for him to say something but he continued to look at her. "What is it?"

Alec remained silent for a few minutes before he turned away and looked at the sky. "I could die; Carr's made that very clear a few times. I left the hospital so I could see everything one last time."

"You mean---"

"I'm going to have the surgery."

-

Isabelle A.


	7. Time

**No time permits to open up  
**

**When you've been hiding thoughts so strong  
**

**She's been holding out for an angel to come along _Crossfade_**

_**Chapter 7**_

Max nearly smiled with content to hear his answer. "That's good, you'll make it through this." As time elapsed between them she had an urge to say something anything to break the sort of uncomfortable silence but also strangely peaceful.

"Maybe."

"You will."

Alec looked at her again with his chin rested on his palm. "If I didn't know better I'd guess you didn't want me gone."

"Oh no I do but I just don't want to dead."

"You really know how to kill a moment." Alec said with a smirk in place as he stood upright.

Max jumped to steady him. "You shouldn't have left the hospital."

"Save the ass chewing for later."

Max helped Alec back down to the street, the medicine they gave him at the hospital worked to calm his symptoms but it wasn't magic, he still wasn't strong enough to be out alone. Once downstairs he pulled away from her and leaned against one of the near by buildings.

Max straddled her ninja and looked at Alec through her sunglasses. "You coming?"

Alec sighed. "I don't want to go back yet."

"What do you have in mind?" Max almost hesitated to ask.

"I don't know but I can't stand that damn hospital for another day. Carr scheduled the surgery tomorrow; some doc he knows is doing it."

"You have to stay on those I.V meds or you're going to seize again."

"Hmm I'll take my chances."

Starting to feel better then he did minutes ago he pushed off the wall and decided to walk away but Max's hand latched on the waist of his jeans as he tried to walk past her. She had thoughts of killing him herself again. Ha and he thought she was stubborn.

"Maxie if you want me all you have to do is say so."

"Yeah I want you. I want you to sit your ass down and let me take you back to the hospital. If not I'm going to knock you out and drag you there." Max threatened as she pulled him back a few steps. "You pick."

"More choices." Alec sarcastically said as he turned to face her. "Fine you evil woman let's go."

Max drove back to the hospital, she knew he wasn't happy because he was quiet, that was a rarity for Alec. But she didn't care; his health came before his ego.

Max stayed in the hall as he changed back into a hospital gown in his room. Once he was done she decided to stick around for a little while since the rest of her night was free. As he laid down she covered him with a blanket.

"Do I get a kiss too?" Alec asked.

Max punched him on the arm. "How's that?"

"I still prefer the kiss."

"Not happening."

Alec snapped his fingers. "Ah that's right you have to save it for Mr. Saves the world and puts off sex till the 'right time' is it the right time?"

"You're unbelievably nosy."

"Just curious by nature. And a little fascinated two people so 'in love' can't get it right. Makes you wonder." Alec said as he shifted in bed with a groan trying to get comfortable.

His statement caused Max to frown. "Makes you wonder what?" she demanded.

Alec shrugged and grinned knowing she was getting more ticked off by the minute considering what he was saying. There was something to be said about being diagnosed with a fatal condition, she started to listen when he spoke. "Makes you wonder if it's really worth it, is he really worth it? You've showed more passion yelling at me then you have about finally finding a way to be with lover boy."

"You don't know what you're talking about. It's you remember? You don't know how I feel about anything. Do you think I'm honestly going to open up around you?"

"You already have."

Max looked at him sharply, annoyed mostly with herself because he was right, she kept talking to him about her personal life even when he was the last person on earth she wanted to see. "I'm going now. Don't you leave this place or I swear next time I am kicking your ass."

"Uh-huh so you always say." Alec said as he turned on his side and closed his eyes.

Max turned around when she reached the door and looked at him. "Alec?" she softly called out. When she was sure he was asleep she walked back into the room and took refuge on the chair besides his bed again.

_**Isabelle A.**_


	8. Denial

**_AN: _**Thanks for the reviews, I realized that FF isn't loading the symbols I used to break the scenes, but I did put them.****Yes Max is a little bitchy with Alec but that's her way of covering up her worry. Here's the next chapter.

**_Never feeling they would fall apart  
She let her feelings grow  
To tears she'll never show now_**

_**Chapter 8**_

Max realized she had fallen asleep when she felt Alec stirring in bed; she rose her head from the bed and watched him. It seemed as if he was having some sort of bad dream, she knew for a fact it had to be Manticore related with everything happening lately. "Alec?" she softly called out nudging him.

Alec sat upright and grabbed the hand that had been touching him before either knew what was happening. When he saw her eyes in the dark room he quickly let her go. "I thought you left."

"I came back."

Alec stared at her as he considered her words. "Liar."

"Believe whatever you want pretty boy." Max said sounding offended in hopes not to reveal he was in deed right. If she told him the truth she'd never be able to live it down. "So what was the dream about?"

Alec blinked at her. "What dream?"

"The one that had you all restless in your sleep."

"For someone who doesn't care you sure are noticing too much. Back to you, why did you 'come back?'" Alec asked with a grin knowing damn well they were both lying. He began to bet how long it would take before it became a full blown argument.

"You're bound to do something stupid again, I'm just trying to stay ahead of the game." Max offered with a shrug.

"Right, right or…" Alec dragged out the word with a grin steady in place. "You're too stubborn to just admit even laid up in bed I'm fun to be around."

"Sure, uh-huh." Max said with a scoff.

Alec looked at her seeing the hint of worry in her eyes, it was too serious. More serious then he was use to with Max. "Your boyfriend might get jealous of you hanging out with a near dead guy."

"You're not dying." Max stated. "And Logan understands." She said with a shrug, she knew Logan wasn't happy she wasn't around as much and she hadn't expressed more joy for the cure but he'd understand she was sure once everything was back to normal that she had to stay with Alec. Just to make sure he didn't do something stupid again, she convinced herself.

Alec replied sarcastically. "I'm sure he does, I mean I would fully understand if my girl was hanging out with some hot younger guy all day."

Max couldn't hold it in, she laughed. "Wow your ego is something else."

Alec returned the smile. "Doesn't mean I'm wrong. I gotta say Maxie in all seriousness you should get out of here. Even though you don't believe it, I won't do anything stupid, I promise." He crossed his heart and hoped to die for dramatic effect he felt the speech had been lacking.

Max rolled her eyes. "Fine have it your way, I'll go." she slapped her hands on her thighs and rose from the chair.

"'Night Maxie."

Max stopped halfway down the hall and considered going back and telling Alec to deal with it she wasn't going anywhere. But at the same time she questioned why she didn't want to go, why the urge to see him though this rough time was so strong. She raked back her hair as she realized; Alec was a friend. Somewhere between all the banter and the fighting he became a friend. A good friend that she trusted more then some people in her life.

She decided to put some of that trust into his words and leave the hospital because he wouldn't do anything stupid, he promised.

She walked into her apartment as quietly as she could not to wake Cindy; she shut the door to her room and flopped down on bed with a sigh. She was so tired but sleep continued to be a problem. She lay on her back and stared at the ceiling; at the hospital it had been so easy to fall asleep on the ratty old chair resting her head on the ledge of Alec's bed but at home comfortable was a problem.

She spent the rest of the night trying to figure out why life had to be so complicated. Finally giving up once the sun shined through the window she got up and dressed.

"Hey boo, you going in today?" OC asked as Max joined her in the kitchen.

"Nah I got enough work in yesterday. Alec's having his surgery today; I wanna be there before he goes in." Max explained as she grabbed a cop of coffee.

OC nodded. "And when he gets out?"

Max met her friend's eyes and tried to read the meaning behind the words. "What do you mean?"

"Girl stop beating around the bush, you haven't left that boy's side without some sort of force since the whole mess began. OC is sensing something." The woman stated before taking a sip of her own coffee as she took a seat on one of the kitchen's stools.

Max looked like she stepped on another planet. "Something? Like what? You're crazy; maybe you've had too much caffeine today."

"This is my first cup and OC is never wrong, I promise you this boo even if you deny it until the day you die, you got some feelings for hot boy."

Max laughed with a hint of anger. "No I don't think so. I can barely stand him but I know how he feels and decided to offer some support as someone not from the outside. Once he's fine and kicking you'll see this time girl you're wrong."

"Mmm-hmm." OC flatly said as Max left the apartment. "Denial, it is a tricky thing."

_**IIII**_

Alec wasn't shocked to see Max that morning; she was acting like the worried mother hen. He had a nagging feeling it was more then that and their relationship changed somehow, grew, but it wasn't something he wanted to think of. What if he was wrong? But what if he was right? Alec was comfortable with how things had been lately, now if they got confusing Max might back away and he'd lose the best friend he ever had.

"Nervous?" Max asked taking her seat.

"Even if I was it doesn't change anything. I kinda know this girl that'll kick my ass if I change my mind."

"Damn straight."

-

Isabelle A.


	9. Gone

_**She'll never know love's true potential  
Lost in the open wind  
To his impatience**_

_**Chapter 9**_

While Alec was in surgery Max decided it would be good to keep her mind busy instead of worrying about the obvious. Dr. Carr's warning about the surgery and the risks kept running though her mind during that morning.

She still didn't want to go to work so instead Max headed home and decided to do some cleaning she kept putting off, her room was a royal mess. As she tossed things behind her from the closet her pager went off. With a sigh, knowing who it was she pulled the pager from her waist. "Maybe it's about a job." She said hopefully, she could use the distraction. "Hey." She said sitting down on the bed.

"How are you?" Logan asked.

Nope not about a job, she grimly realized. "Fine, doing some cleaning."

Logan chuckled. "That's different. If you're that bored, I could use some company." He said, hopeful.

"Maybe later, I'm heading back to the hospital soon. Alec's having his surgery and I think it'll help if a familiar face is there when he comes out of it." Max explained as she folded the shirts she decided to keep.

"Yeah you're right."

Max sighed, she hated the sadness in his voice and the fact she couldn't help or wasn't sure if she could give up what he needed to be happy. "I'll try and come over later and we can talk more about what you found out for the cure. Once this drama with Alec is over I'll have all the time we need." She said in hopes he'd understand and their next conversation wouldn't be again so serious and defeating.

"I hope to see you later."

Max placed the phone back down in its cradle and laid back on the bed. "Why does this have to be so hard?" she asked wondering if her relationship with Logan would ever just be happy, nothing holding them back. She sat up as her pager went off again, it couldn't be Logan again. She looked at the number and began to dial curious as to who it was. "Someone just paged me from this number."

"Max," Dr. Carr's voice came from the other line, frantic. "Something's happen."

Everything he could say, all her worries, ran through her mind. "What?" she demanded. Fear settled in her chest along with regret she didn't stay at the hospital.

"There were some guys in suits asking some of the staff questions, I didn't know till after the fact and thought nothing of it until now. Alec's gone." Dr. Carr explained.

Max felt some relief to know he hadn't died in result of the operation she pushed him to have. "Was the operation performed, was he ok before he was taken?"

"No."

Max balled her fist at her side, this can't be happening, she thought before slipping into solider mode. She had to focus, come up with a plan. "Would the staff recognize a picture of the man asking questions?"

"Someone should but Max it isn't safe for you to come back here. If Alec was taken by the people looking for you someone might still be here waiting to see who shows up for him."

Max silently cursed, he did have a point. "Logan's going to send you a picture of the man I think is behind this, show it around, ask questions." She explained before bolting out of the apartment. She quickly rushed to Logan's penthouse in a speed that could get her into trouble.

"Max, you changed your mind." Logan said when she appeared in the living room.

She shook her head. "There's a problem and I need your help. White might've taken Alec from the hospital. I need you to send Carr a picture of him so he should show the staff to see if anyone recognizes him."

Logan nodded and turned to the computer. "How do you know Alec didn't leave?"

"There were stiffs at the hospital asking questions and he wouldn't. Alec promised he'd see this through." Max tightly explained as she watched him work on the computer.

"The pictures sent." Logan turned and looked at her. "It is Alec we're talking about, his word---"

"Is enough. I know he's a screw up, a huge one but he wouldn't just leave. He had doubts but we worked though them and this morning he was fine with it, even joking. He wouldn't leave the hospital." Max stated again. "I need you to help me find him." She said in a softer tone meeting his eyes. "I know White's behind this."

"Max finding White is a long shot." Logan felt the need to explain, he didn't want her to have false hope. Even if they did find White's hideout, it might be too late for Alec. He chose not to voice the last part.

Max couldn't suppress the loud groan that escaped her mouth. "Why are you making this harder? I know it's going to be a long shot but I have to try, I can't give up on him."

"Why?"

"Because he'd do the same for me."

Isabelle A.


	10. Regret

**_AN: _**Thanks for the reviews everyone, here's a new chapter, no Alec he'll be back next chapter but you should enjoy this one, I had fun writing Max's feeling and it's Alec related so again you should enjoy it.

_**Never feeling they would fall apart  
She let her feelings grow  
To tears she'll never show now**_

_**Chapter 10**_

Max paced around Logan's apartment as they waited to hear back from Dr. Carr. Each minute felt like an hour, it was nerve wrecking to just stand there and do nothing but wait. She knew with each passing second the chance of finding him alive and fine was slim.

Besides White being a sadist psychopath, there was also a ticking bomb in his head. One bad seizure and it was over. He needed that surgery.

"Max?" Logan said pulling her from the grim thoughts. "Can I get you anything? Pacing yourself into a frenzy won't help anyone."

"It's helping me." Max said harsher then she intended as she looked at him. "I need to do something instead of sitting on my ass just waiting." She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "I should be doing something. I can't lose him too." she softly said to herself.

But Logan still heard the words. "Too?" he questioned.

Max sat on the sofa and looked at him. "Losing Alec would be like losing Ben again." it was a fear she had as of late, voicing it just caused her emotions to come on stronger. Caused her to question it more.

"Alec isn't Ben, he isn't your brother. He's a guy you can barely stand and a guy that tried to kill you."

Max knew talking to Logan about this wouldn't be easy but she couldn't sit there and lie either. "He's changed. Having him around put some closure for me on Ben's death. He's been a really good friend. If something happens to him and there's nothing I can do to save him, like with Ben, all that pain and regret will be worse that's what I meant about losing Ben again. Even without all that it's still unfair for Alec to get hurt over something he was made into, he had no more control over being transgenic then the rest of us. White feels he has to punish everyone that isn't like him." She explained, though she wanted to be completely honest with Logan there was a part she left out, a part she couldn't quite admit to herself yet.

She couldn't lose family again, Alec was family.

"Are you in love with him?"

Max looked up from her clasped hands into his eyes. "White? He's really not my type."

"Max---"

She sighed and shook her head. "I'm not _in_ love with Alec." She grew silent as she came to her own realizations, almost scared to know they were real. "But I do care about him. He's one of the best friends I have." She saw his eyes change with anger but she had decided she wasn't going to lie about what she felt or deny who she was for him. "Like OC, like Joshua." She added.

Logan nodded clearly upset, it wasn't how he had planned the night. "When did it change? When did he stop being the guy you couldn't stand and wished would just leave?" he didn't want to talk about Alec any longer but he needed the full story.

"I don't know but it became clear that night he crashed at my place, that morning you saw him and thought something happened. Nothing did." Max stressed again remembering how Logan believed the worse before continuing. "He helped me through a really bad moment."

"When I couldn't." Logan pointed out. "He can touch you without fear of dying; you don't have to be always on guard. Do you know how that makes me feel?"

"I'm not trying to hurt you Logan but I can't change the facts. We touch and you get hurt. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to stay away from him, at least until we get back to where we were before the virus. I should have word on the cure tomorrow."

Max looked at him with wide eyes. With everything going on his mind was still on one focus; himself. She bit back her tongue before saying something she'd might regret later. "Let's just save this talk until we find where White has Alec."

Before Logan could speak, the phone rang, Max jumped to answer it before he could. "Dr. Carr, did you find anything out?"

"It's the same man. The nurses explained he said he was from the health department and needed to check some records. I don't know how he got a hold of Alec's file but he did and asked to speak to him. A nurse showed him to the room. No one suspected anything, they didn't have reason to." He explained.

"I know. I should've just stayed." Max shook her head, she had chosen the wrong time to try and honor Alec's wishes. _That stubborn ass_, she thought, _trying to get rid of me now look what happened_. "Now I know for sure who we're dealing with, thanks doc." She said before ending the call. "How do we start looking for White?" she asked more of herself.

"There's a good chance he has him somewhere in town." Logan said moving to his computer. "I can get a list of secluded spaces you can check out, maybe one will pan out."

Max began to pace again and glanced at the clock. It was nearly five hours since Alec was taken. Her eyes focused on the ticking of the clock, each tick sounding louder then it really was. Each tick reminding her that the more time that passed the more danger he was in.

Tears stung her eyes as she stopped moving, eyes locked on the hanging clock in Logan's living room. Regret filled her chest as she tried to hold on to her emotions, crying wouldn't help anyone.

_You should've stayed…_

-

Isabelle A.


	11. Deal

**_AN_**: Let me clear something up, sorry for the confusion this is a MA fic but I hate rushed stories were one second they friends or hate each other then bam love, it's a slow build but yes it's a MA story and with each chapter you'll see the relationship start to change, for the both of them. I always believed after hello, goodbye they got close even if they didn't want to admit it, in a way this is me going from there with twist of an original idea. Thanks for all the feedback, here's the next chapter. It's not much, next chapter will be longer I'm already almost done with it.

_No reply from the sky  
But she just keeps looking up  
She just keeps looking up now_

_**Chapter 11**_

Logan printed out a list and handed it to Max; she ran to the door but stopped cold when her pager went off. She almost ignored it but curiosity stopped her. Logan was the one who mainly paged her and she was looking at him. She unclipped the pager and found an unfamiliar number.

"This better be good." Max said as she dialed.

"That was fast 452."

Max's heart stopped and anger filled her veins. "How'd you get this number?"

"How do you think?" The voice on the other line taunted.

"Where is he? What did you do to him?" Max demanded, she gripped the phone so tight her hand began to numb. "If you hurt him---"

"Save the threats, he's alive for now. If you want to keep it that way you'll do as I say."

"What do you want?"

She could feel him smiling on the other line. "I'd like to see you suffer and die but for now I'll settle for the whereabouts of my son."

"I don't know where he is and anyway Alec has nothing to do with this. You let him go and you and me deal." Max couldn't subject an innocent child to White and his twist cult but she couldn't let Alec die for her choices to help Ray to honor his mother's wishes either.

"You seem to really care about him that makes me believe you'll do whatever it takes to get him back so I think for now I'm going to keep 494 as my bargaining chip." White explained. "I'm going to page you again in two hours, be ready to make a real deal or 494 will suffer the consequences." He added before ending the call.

Max placed the phone down before laying her hands flat on the table and leaning forward as she tried to get as control of her emotions. She just wanted to kill White so badly she could taste it. "He wants to trade Ray for Alec." Her tone was even and threatening.

"We can't do that."

Max looked up with only her eyes. "I know that." her jaw tightened. "We need to come up with a plan to throw White off. Make him think he's winning." Her mind began to race but nothing stuck. Ames White wasn't a stupid man; it wouldn't be easy to pull one over on him. "I have two hours before he calls again, maybe I can find them before that." she said more to herself before she left the penthouse.

_**IIII**_

"How you feeling 494?" White questioned as he neared the make shift hospital bed. "You've proven me right all over again. Your kind is weak and pathetic, needing surgery by a human to stay alive, it's sad really. I for one wouldn't care if your head burst into a million pieces but I couldn't let that happen. I need 452 to play by the rules, for that I need you; alive." He explained pacing around the bed.

Alec's mind began to click the words together and remembered White at the hospital. White had a doctor to perform the surgery so he'd last long enough to be used against Max. "This is a lot to go through for someone you hate, I'm touched really. But what's the point?"

"452 has something that belongs to me, I want it back. She cooperates and I let you go, for now. And if not I do have another trick up my sleeve." He explained before leaving the small dimly lit room.

Alec wasn't easily shaken but the way White had spoken sent a chill down his back. He knew whatever White's trick was it wouldn't be good for him. _I need to get out of here_, he thought then the rational part of his mind clicked on. _But you've just had brain surgery, you can't do crap at the moment_. He sighed and groaned at the fact Max had to save his ass, again. _I'm sorry Maxie…_

_**IIII**_

Everything turned out to be a bust, every address on the list turned up empty. She checked over and over to make sure she wasn't missing something but in the end she came to the sad realization she couldn't find Alec before her two hour deadline was up.

She looked at her watch; 23 minutes. What the hell was she going to do?

Having to act quickly she decided to think and get back to Logan's at the same time. "Anything?" she questioned as she rushed to where he sat in front of his computer.

"No, he's really covering his tracks this time."

Max sat down and sighed. "So now what?" Before a word could be said Max's beeper went off. After a shared look with Logan she did the only thing she could do; she called White back.

"Ready to deal?"

-

Isabelle A.


	12. Clues

_**Chapter 12**_

"Ready to deal?"

"Name your terms." Max said, she told herself think fast and the only thing she could do was play along. She felt Logan looking at her with disapproving eyes, he had to have known her plan to string White along for more time but still he didn't agree. She softly shook her head; Logan's feeling had to wait until later.

"I underestimated you 452 I expected more of a fight."

"Let's just get this over with. I'll give you want you want but first I want something, a sign of good faith you aren't going to screw me over." Max sat in the empty chair that had been close by and began to hope it would all work out for the best, that she could help Alec without hurting anyone.

"I am a man of my word but fine, what do you want?"

"I want to talk to Alec, I need to know he's alive and fine or we call this whole thing off." Max knew she was playing with fire pushing White when it was clear he was the one in control but she still took the chance. She wouldn't be herself if she didn't.

White laughed on the other end. "If I didn't know better I'd stay you were desperate. I'm feeling nice tonight, I'll let you talk to him then you give up Ray's whereabouts."

Max felt her heart start to race, she had to tell him something and there wasn't much time. The line grew silent but she covered the phone anyway and looked at Logan. "I have to tell him something on Ray. Create a good sounding fake address to throw him off to buy us some time." She explained. She didn't know what came next but she knew she had to find Alec herself, a trade with White wasn't going to happen.

"Whatever he wants don't do it." Alec's voice came over the phone.

Max smiled softly. "Hi to you too. Don't worry about it, I've got it covered. How are you?" the surge of emotions flooding her body from just finally knowing he was ok scared her, it was so strong.

"Just fine, my buddy Ames here has me held up in a nice four star room of crap. But at least I'm alive. He had a doc do the surgery and I'm a hundred percent now. I should be grateful but then hell would freeze over."

"Always making jokes. Is he around? Listening?"

"Yeah and no"

"Damn it. Listen I'm going to find you but I need something to go on. I'm gonna feed White a load of BS to buy us some time but it won't be much. I need your help."

"Ever sine that night you've been saving my ass. I'm sorry you have to clean up my mess again."

"What? You were sick; you couldn't have done anything this isn't your fault. Let's save that for later, give me some sort of clue." Max rushed to say.

"Max you're not listening I really am sorry. You're always saving my ass, I mean hell I tried to kill you that night and you still helped me."

"Alec---"

"Enough with the mushy chit chat 452." White came back on the line. "Where's my son?"

Max looked to Logan and he handed her a piece of paper. Canada? Why was it always Canada? "London. A private school where he's happy living a normal life with kids his age." It sounded convincing in her ears. Her tone had regret and anger over the fact Ray's life would change now that she gave up his whereabouts, or so it seemed.

"An address 452."

"Not yet, you gotta give to get. When will you let him go?" Max asked and racked her brain trying to figure out what Alec was trying to tell her. There was something there his tone had let on, she had to figure it out.

"When I know for sure you aren't screwing me over."

Hell might freeze just yet. Max rambled off an address Logan created last minute after following her new plan. It would be hours before White could verify it by going himself or sending another agent. That was all the time she had to find Alec or game over.

"Max this is dangerous." Logan pointed out. It was a poor excuse for a plan, there was no layout and it was simply reckless. Her life was on the line as well but she didn't seem to care, it worsened Logan's mood to know she was willing to go so far.

"It'll work." Max sternly said and silently adding; _it has too_. She raked back her long brown hair with a sigh as she replayed Alec's last words. It kept referring to _that_ night. It seemed like so long ago, they had both gone through so much apart and together. They were no longer the same people.

As bitter as the memory was she began to think of it, every detail hoping something would stand out.

"Max?" Logan tried again trying to get her attention. "I don't think you're thinking straight. This could end very badly."

"Do you have a better plan?" Max finally looked at him and waited but he remained silent. "Exactly. We don't have enough time and so far this is the best way to go. I just have to find where he is." Her voice grew soft toward the end. So much was riding on her shoulders, she had to figure it out or she'd fail and another life would be lost. Not again, she silently vowed.

"Did he give you anything to go on?" Logan asked. He knew there was no talking her out of any of it so the best thing he could do was help and hope she'd make it back to him.

"Yeah I think." Max rose from the sofa. "I'll be back, there's somewhere I have to check out." She explained as she headed for the door. She didn't know what she was looking for but she knew it was worth checking out.

"Be careful."

-

Isabelle A.


	13. Understanding

_**Separate them at the seams  
Cause them to fall apart  
Then move along to better things **_

_**Chapter 13**_

Max went to the house where she had found Joshua that night. She scanned the area and at first saw nothing but then turned her attention to the near by fence. One quick jump and she was over it. Her brown orbs continued to scan the large empty area. There was trash and lots of browning grass. "Come on Alec where the hell are you?"

A few minutes later her foot noticed a difference in the grass. One area was hard and more discolored. She bent down and touched the moist vicinity then pulled it up to find a round metal cover, much like a sewer cover. Taking another quick look around Max knew there were no sewers where she was standing.

It was worth checking out, that was for sure but she began to think maybe she should check in with Logan so someone would know where she was. She continued to think as she lifted the manhole cover. Her body made the choice for her, she was going in. Where was the harm in taking a look around?

It wasn't a sewer but it sure smelled like one. She preferred the rank smell rather then dirty water and bugs all over the place. _If I was a crazed freaky cult member where would I hide a transgenic?_ She made her way carefully through the dark tunnel.

The smelly dark area soon became nicely lit and pretty nice for an underground secret area Max mused. She heard voices and hid out of sight in the hall as the voices came from a room or office. She listened.

"The boss went to check out some information if it pans out when he calls he'll give us the order." One male voice explained.

"One less transgenic the better." Another male voice said.

Max suppressed a scoff. She knew White would back out on their deal, that's why she was there now. She also smiled slightly to know she was in the right spot, Alec was there; somewhere. She needed a game plan so they'd both make it out.

_**IIII**_

As time passed Alec's body went into high gear and healed more and more. Feeling better and sure that he could make a run for it, he began to look for a way out. First he had to get the cuffs off his left hand chained to the bed.

Straining more then he knew he should he grabbed a near by table and pulled his file off of it. He scanned it for a second, it showed proof he wasn't going to die, good to know, he thought before pulling off the paperclip. Forget a dog; a paperclip was a man's best friend.

Once out of the bed he knew he had a few minutes before a guard would come check on him. Before he could reach the door it began to open. Alec mentally cursed and hid behind it. He took a few deep breaths and prepared himself for a fight because there was no way he was going down without one.

The door crept open and Alec made his move pinning the person against the now closed door. "Max?"

"Alec! Finally, I checked ten different rooms, what the hell is this place? And get off of me." Max said as she quickly looked him over, he wore a pair of blue hospital scrubs and a pair of socks, not the best attire to escape in but it would have to do.

"Sorry." He softly said and let her go.

Now standing in front of each other face to face Max looked at him, finally seeing with her own eyes he was ok. Shocking both of them in the process she moved forward and hugged him.

Alec hesitated for a second before wrapping his arms around her. "Max?"

"You scared the hell out of me." Max admitted as she held on to him. "Next time you do that I will kick your ass. I'm letting you off this time because I'm nice." She added before slowly letting go, pulling away from a warmth she hadn't felt in so long, if ever. She softly shook her head and reminded herself there were more important things to figure out.

"You nice? That has to be a first." Alec had to joke and break some of the tension he felt before he started asking questions he was sure she didn't want to talk about because he didn't either but the questions nagged at him and would continue to until they were answered.

Max slapped him on the arm. "Ass."

Alec touched his arm for an effect because that time she didn't hit hard. "Don't you think I'm hurt enough?" he asked indicating the bandage around his head.

"No." Max simply said. "Now let's get out of here." She slowly pulled open the door and peaked out. "I spotted two guys when I first got here, is there more?"

"White took a few with him, what the hell did you tell him that he left so fast?" Alec wondered as he followed her move out into the hall.

"A fake address and when he finds out he's really going to want to kill us." Max whispered.

"Darn just when we were getting along so well." Alec softly but sarcastically said. "What's your plan?"

Max suddenly pushed him into one of the empty rooms. "Someone's coming."

Alec couldn't help himself. "If you wanted me alone in a room all you had to do was ask, I might've said yes."

"Shhh someone's coming."

"You already said that."

"No, damn it they're coming to_ this_ room." Max grabbed his arm and ran to the nearby closet and hid. Now they were trapped in a small space in the dark. "So much for the plan." She mumbled.

"About that, like I asked before, what was your plan?"

"To get out as easily as I came in." Max grumbled as she sat on the floor of the closet. The voices she had heard now entered the room and began to talk. It didn't sound like they were leaving soon. They couldn't just take them out because she was still unsure about how many where around and she didn't want word getting back to White and they were both trapped. She had to be smart about her spur of the moment plan.

Alec sat as well putting them very close to each other as they sat face to face. "That's not working."

"No kidding. This is what I get for saving you ass, it can never be easy."

"I could've gotten out of here by myself." Alec defended. He was doing well, the way he saw it she was dragging him down or so he wanted to think. Truth be told he was just sick of having to take the blame for when something went wrong.

"Hey you're the one who gave me the clue. If you didn't want help why did you say anything?" Max countered as she met his eyes in the darkness.

Alec shrugged. "I just can't get enough of these trapped together situations between us. If it's such a problem why did you come?"

"Because."

"Good answer."

"Why are you being so damn defensive, can't you just shut up?!" Max snapped. "Geez you can be so stupid sometimes." She softly added, she wanted him to understand something she couldn't. It wasn't fair but it was how she felt.

Alec was going to drop the subject but her tone said more then her words leaving him confused. "What the hell do you mean?"

Max grit her teeth. "We're trying to hide, meaning not get caught, stop talking."

"Fine have it your way."

-

Isabelle A.


	14. Bet

_No time permits to open up  
When you've been hiding thoughts so strong  
She's been holding out for an angel to come along_

_**Chapter 14**_

This is crazy, Max thought, why the hell couldn't they go somewhere else. Just long enough so they could run.

Max and Alec were trapped a little more then half hour, they hadn't spoken much but there was a lot of tension. Max guessed she pissed him off with her earlier comments and Alec guessed she was just being Max her always bitchy self when they were stuck.

Alec groaned. "All this time it's just been them, lets just go kick their asses and go."

Max turned in her tight space and faced him again. "By the sounds of it this is their office, the other rooms can be packed with more of White's bitches." She explained.

"So?"

"You really wanna take the chance we won't be heard? Are you up for a fight?" Even though it was dark she gave him a once over, he wasn't weak like he had been days before but she knew he still wasn't fully back.

"Are you doubting my greatness?"

Max shook her head, he couldn't be serious for too long. Or if he was being serious then he had major ego issues, either or at least he was back to his old self when it came to his state of mind. For that she was glad and had a strong urge to hit him but held back. "Let's just wait a few more minutes."

"Just admit it, you like being trapped with me. Well since we have time to pass, let's talk." Alec created a plan of his own. He needed to get out of that small room and the best way was to piss Max off, his favorite hobby. "So how's it going with Logan?"

Max crossed her arms tight over her chest. "Why don't you take a vow of silence? It can be a bet, every minute you're quite I'll give you a dollar."

"I don't mind a bet but I don't come cheap."

She saw him grin and she found herself grinning as well. "Fine how much?" Anything for him to shut up or at least get off the subject of Logan.

"Hmm." He leaned back against the wall and gave it some serious thought. "It sounds like you really want me to shut up so in turn you'll do whatever it takes. A dollar a minute would be sixty an hour, make it a hundred an hour and we have a deal." He proposed.

"You are such a con artist."

"One of the best."

"Whatever ok you have a deal. From this moment right here not a sound, don't even reply just silence." Max watched him and waited for him to crack. Alec was infamous for talking at all the worse times, she continued to wait. It became a game for her which helped time pass. "This is killing you isn't it? Don't give me that look I never said anything about making this easy, it's my money I have to part with."

Alec shifted but remained silent. Now she was making a big deal out of it and if he lost she'd keep bringing it up, nagging so he decided he was winning and that was it.

Max couldn't help it, she smiled, a big teeth showing smile that was foreign for her. She smiled for two reasons, they were stuck and in danger but in a strange way she felt good and second because of Alec she couldn't pinpoint why but he was making her smile with his presence.

Alec leaned closer to the door and listened, it was very quite now, empty. He reached out and grabbed Max's hand and motioned to the door, she nodded in understanding.

"You're really not gonna talk huh?" She softly asked as they stood from the floor. "I could get use to this." She decided to keep the humor going then to address the fact she nearly jumped out of her skin when he touched her, not out of shock, out of the way her body reacted. Max began to understand why Alec was rarely serious; it was easier to push everything to the back of your mind.

They carefully and skillfully left the office and headed down the hall. Alec heard footsteps coming the way they were headed. "Damn." He hissed as he and Max hid behind the corridor.

"Ha!" Max gasped pointing a finger at him.

"Doesn't count, the bet is on hold until our asses aren't on the line."

"No the bet is on until I say so."

Unexpectedly he grabbed her arm and pulled her deeper into the shadows. "Weren't you the one riding my ass to be quiet? Shhh before we're found out." He whispered close to her ear as he pinned her back against his chest with his arm around her.

Max couldn't help it anymore; she wondered what the hell was going on. He was touching her, holding her and she couldn't breathe, that wasn't normal. She slightly moved as they waited causing her back to rub against his chest. She stifled a moan. Maybe its early heat, she thought or hoped.

Alarms began to sound. "Guess they noticed I'm gone." Alec said as they took off running.

"This wasn't part of the plan!" Max yelled as they dodged bullets, she was on one side of the hall and he was on the other hiding.

"Max doesn't talk about the plan because so far it's sucked, not your brightest moment."

"Hey! I'm doing freaking good considering I walked into this blind!" Max yelled.

"No one told you to do that so stop making it my fault!"

"It is your fault!"

"How the hell?" They were running for their lives and at the moment trying not to get shot but their conversation became more important, he wanted answers from her that actually made sense.

"You made me care about you and now I have to save your ass before you die because you can't die because I need you!" Max screamed as she reached her limit, she didn't think about it she just spoke. As she met Alec's hazel eyes she realized what she said. "Let's just get out of here in one piece."

"Agreed."

-

Isabelle A.


	15. Together

_**Chapter 15**_

The problems with guns were the fact they needed to be reloaded. Max and Alec had a fighting chance since White took half of his team with him. When the rapid gunfire slowed they took off running faster then their enhanced skills ever worked before. Max led them out the same way she remembered coming in.

A breath of fresh air never felt so good. They stopped and hid against the side of the house, listening and planning the next move. Cops were not a transgenic's best friend but she was glad to hear the loud sirens, White's men wouldn't risk getting caught trying to shoot them in front of others.

The adrenaline slowed as the danger stopped, Max tried not to think about the last words she said to Alec. She was upset she didn't have better control. She wasn't sure she ever wanted to tell him but if she did it certainly wasn't while they were running for their lives. "You ok?" she asked, whatever was happening he did just have surgery.

"Better then a big screen TV." His head was pounding but it was nothing compared to days earlier.

They hopped on Max's bike and rode far away before the cops reached the street were the gunfire was reported. She thought about going to Logan's and telling him what happened but the tension between him and Alec wasn't something she wanted to deal with since Logan was still upset she admitted Alec was her friend. She couldn't blame him for being weary of Alec because of their past but she wished he could open his eyes and see Alec could change. She had changed. She drove to Alec's apartment, it'd be safer and she hated to admit but they had to talk.

Alec got off the bike first and walked into his place; straight for the sofa where he laid down. Max shut and locked the door. "You can go," he said. "I plan on sleeping until next week."

"White is going to be pissed off when he finds out it was all a lie and you're gone. He's going to come after us will full force. We need to be ready for whatever his next move is." Max knew what she was saying was right but it was still hard to explain. She knew something was different and unlike him it was hard to pretend it wasn't.

Alec opened one eye and looked at her. "And that means sticking together?" he asked simply, no feeling about it either way.

"It's the best strategy. I doubt if White gets ahold of one of us he's going to want to make any deals again. Logan was a big help and I think we should go see him." She knew he was probably waiting to hear something, worried since it had been hours since she just walked out but she wanted to give Alec warning instead of just taking him earlier.

Alec had a few comments lined up he knew would piss her off, some smart sarcastic jokes but he held them back. "Fine I'll visit Logan but a half hour tops then it's back here for some serious Z's." he left the sofa to change out of the hospital scrubs.

Max was relieved he didn't put up a fight or suggest they talk about her strange admission. She did care for him as a friend, it was the truth but she feared that would somehow change the comfortable relationship they had lately; they hadn't been fighting as much or hating each other. She didn't want there to be awkwardness. If she had to be honest she didn't want to lose him.

"Let's go." Alec said now changed into a pair of blue jeans, black t-shirt and jacket, the white bandage wrapped around his head.

Max didn't want to really talk but Alec had her confused. He was acting so simply like she never said anything. To someone else it might not see like a big deal but for them, considering how she used to hate him it was a big deal. She was about to say something when her beeper went off. It was Logan. "Yeah let's go."

Logan was exited when she walked through the door, he would've hugged her if he could've but stopped himself in time. He nodded Alec's way, he was glad to see the other man because it meant the latest danger run was over and they could start moving on. "How'd it go?"

"I'm alive, it could be worse." Alec shrugged, sitting on the sofa.

Max sighed, he was back to annoying her; good sign. She and Logan stepped away and she explained how she found the secret hideaway and they managed to get away. "White's going to try to make contact once he finds out we screwed him. He's trouble on a good day, now he's furious."

"He's just a warm and fuzzy guy." Alec called out. "I think he's already made his first move." The words left a sour taste in his mouth but if White wasn't joking they needed to be prepared.

Max back tracked and stood across from him. "What do you mean?"

"He said if you cooperate he'd let me go but if not he had a trick up his sleeve. He's a lot of things but not stupid. He probably guessed we'd double cross him if we could and we did." Alec explained. "He didn't give away what he meant."

Max stared at Alec and wondered what type of hell White had planned for them. "He knows something we don't and until we find out what; it's best we don't stick to any routines." She said as she thought back to everything she knew about Ames White, how his twisted mind worked.

"You should stay out of sight for a few days." Logan agreed. "There's a couple of places each of you could go that White wouldn't suspect."

"Split up?" Max asked.

"No." Alec said before Logan could explain why it was a good idea. "If one of us runs into trouble the other has their back." He explained tensely.

Logan swallowed back hard trying to hold his temper. "If either of you run into trouble then the other has a fighting chance."

Alec grinned. "Well that's no fun." He said rather then doing something possibly violent instead. "Whaddya say Maxie, wanna run away with me?"

Max thought about laughing, the situations she caught herself in were just too much. She would've laughed if she hadn't seen how serious his hazel eyes were. For a second time that night he made her heart beat at an abnormal fast pace.

"Max?" Logan asked.

She turned her attention and eyes to him. "Let's wait for White to call and see where his head's at." she said the only thing she could without picking sides.

Logan nodded and left to take a call once his phone rang. "Another case I'm working." He explained as he rushed away.

"Superman never rests."

"It didn't take you long to recover." Max said. "He's just trying to help."

"I don't know about you but I survived just fine without his help before. I think I know a little more about saving my ass then he does. He's only involved because of you. I need to look out for my own interests." Alec knew he might sound unfair, the guy had helped in the past but if he wanted to keep living he needed to be realistic. Logan would throw him in front of five trains, or White, if it meant saving Max.

"You are, we all are. Logan has been upset but he's always on our side. We need his help and his contacts to do this the smart way." Max tried to reason. "Just trust me."

Alec met her eyes and let the knot of words in his chest go. "Trusting you isn't a problem and for the record I care too."

-

Isabelle A.


	16. Truths

AN: Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you all see what I was trying to do, hate when stories are rushed. I hope this all comes out well.

_**Chapter 16**_

Max felt shocked and confused, emotions she didn't like very much. Had he felt like that when she said it? Was caring about each other ever in their cards? Logan saved her from having to over analyze it as he stepped back into the room. "A contact I have with air support also called," he explained. "White's in London, it's only a matter time before he knows everything. Have you given anymore thought about what you want to do?" he directed toward Max.

"We should lay low." Max said, that she was sure of. "I think Alec has a point we should stay together." She thought about it, if they went separate ways she'd just worry if he was ok. The surgery just happened and the fact White's doctor did it only made her want to keep a watchful eye on him.

Logan did his best to hide his disappointment but it still showed along his features. "Can we talk, alone?" At her nod Logan led the way to the kitchen. "Do you remember what we talked about earlier today?" he asked, keeping his voice down because even rooms away Alec might overhear.

"A lot has happened today." Her brain was on overload she couldn't think back to what Logan might be talking about.

"In a few hours it's morning, I might hear something about the cure and I asked you to keep some distance from him. How are you going to do that if you're on the run together?" He didn't want to sound like an insensitive jerk but he needed her to know his feelings, where he stood.

"I don't see why this is a problem." Max snapped. "I've worked with Alec before, this is the same thing." As she said the words she knew deep down it wasn't the same, that night changed everything. She just didn't know how. "What are you worried about?"

"We don't know how long this might last, days or even weeks. I don't want to be away from you that long if there's another way."

Max sighed and wished the easy solution would pop up. "He just had major surgery and he shouldn't be alone. It's not smart to be in town until we know White's next move. What other way do you see?" Logan stayed silent because at the moment it was their only choice. Max walked back to the living room. "Alec?" he was gone. She mentally cursed and wanted more then ever to wring his neck.

She rushed out of the apartment to find him which wasn't hard. He went back to his place to pack. She found him in the bedroom stuffing a duffle bag. "Am I becoming predictable?" he asked, smirking as he moved to the dresser.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting out of dodge. I won't be White's puppet. I gotta take back control of my life Maxie. You can't always call the shots I can't stand around waiting for the other shoe to drop." Alec wasn't use to being honest but he didn't see any other way to explain it.

"What are you talking about?"

Alec looked at her honestly. "They were inside my head and I was stuck with them for hours I can't remember. How do you think White plans on hurting you? The way I see it I leave and save my ass or I leave and save your ass. Either way I leave and he can't use me." he continued to pack.

Max could understand what he meant but she didn't like it one bit. "You're running from Ames White? I gotta say that's surprising, I didn't think you were the type to run."

Alec looked at her and smiled. "Pissing me off isn't going to change anything."

"And pissing me off isn't going to change anything because I already said we go together. You can't ditch me now."

Alec moved and stood in front of her, a challenge. "And Logan? He wants you to stay away from me."

Max wasn't surprised he had eavesdropped. "He understands."

"No you just live in a fantasy land where he's ok with everything. Do you really think Logan's that understanding? When he finally sees the truth I don't think he'll be that perfect boyfriend you wish he was." Alec had gotten use to being silent and just ignored what he didn't like but facing death gave him a new outlook.

"What truth?"

Alec met her eyes straight on. "He could never accept what you really are. Logan only knows a tip of the iceberg about what we are and where we come from. Write me when that train wreck happens." It was hard to stand back and watch her be completely blind.

Max swallowed back hard and didn't take the bait. "Where are you going?" she wasn't going to stand there and defend Logan and the fact Alec was wrong, she had nothing to prove to him.

"Don't know yet." Alec zipped up his bag and then asked her the question she hadn't been expecting. "You coming?" It was her choice afterall.

After the heated discussion they just had she figured he wanted to get away from her, like she wanted to get away from him. But she was angry and that didn't allow her to be fair or think straight. All her earlier points still existed and if she stopped thinking about hitting him there was only one answer. "Let's go."

-

Isabelle A.


	17. Smile

_**Chapter 17**_

Max wondered if it had finally happened, that after everything she went through in her short life she had lost her mind. She had snuck into her apartment and packed quickly without OC realizing it and hit the rode with Alec. She didn't call Logan or leave a note for her friend, she just left. It was crazy, she thought, now watching the sun begin to rise from the passenger seat of Alec's latest ride.

Alec sent her periodic glances over the last hour that morning before finally opening the door for discussion. "Are you ok?" his turn to ask, lately all she did was ask him the same thing. Max's answer was a shrug of her shoulders. "Do you want to go back?" he wished she'd just say whatever it was, he didn't do well with the emotional stuff.

Max looked at him, their eyes meeting for a moment before he focused on the rode. "I'm confused." She admitted. Lately it was just easier to talk to Alec and now since he was the only person she had it wouldn't be a good time to pull away. The thoughts and feelings were just painfully building in her chest.

"About what?" he could've made a joke and eased some of the tension in the air but he honestly wanted to know what bothered her. He figured she saved his life the least he could do was listen.

Max shifted in her seat uncomfortably, she hated what she didn't understand and she didn't understand what was going through her head or her heart. "What you said has me thinking, remember me to hit you for that later. Logan can be very helpful and caring but…"

"Other times he doesn't get it." Alec stated, he wasn't one of Manticore's best for nothing, he knew a thing or two.

"I can't be normal when he wants. I can't put all my focus on the cure when there's everything else going on."

"Like running for your life." Alec reminded himself those were the reasons he refused to get serious with an outsider.

"Getting rid of the virus would be a dream come true but it doesn't fix all our problems."

Alec looked at her again. "That's what you have to tell him. Maybe he'll see your point of view." He shrugged and continued to drive down the empty back rode they took out of Seattle.

"Maybe." Max said softly. She could've yelled at Alec for not being fair to Logan but she wasn't sure he would see it all her way and put a hold on their relationship or at least be able to focus on more then just the cure. She wondered if she was being fair at the same time because they had already waited so long and suffered through so much. Shouldn't they have a chance at happiness?

Alec sighed and decided he needed to stop watching old reruns of Dr. Phil. "We're complicated yes and so are the lives we have to live but," he said dragging out the last word. "Love is or it isn't, it's not supposed to be so hard."

"More of your knowing wisdom?" Max asked, eyeing him wearily.

Alec grinned, "Something like that. Alright all this Logan talk is depressing, talk about something else."

A cold truth washed over Max. "Like what? Besides slaving at Jam pony, going around circles with Logan what else is there?"

Now that was depressing and Alec came up with a plan to change that. There was nothing to say so he remained silent and got them farther from the city or endless worries he renamed it. The day had just begun when they left town and now the sun was setting as they stopped. They could've kept going but with a few states between them it was safe to sit and wait.

Just because they had to lie low didn't mean it had to be a dump. Alec was trying to cheer his friend up and the first step was a nice hotel to crash in. He grabbed her bag with his, trying to be a gentlemen in hopes to gain a laugh or at least a small smile from her.

Seeing her so down was not helping his dislike for Logan at all. He had tried to give the other man a chance since Max loved him and all but it wasn't as easy at it sounded.

Max walked to the first of the two twin size beds and laid back. Her beeper went off for the fifth time that hour.

Alec decided if he couldn't cheer her up might as well just get her angry, that'd be better then mopping around. It'd also stop the annoying beeping every other minute. He sat on his bed and picked up the pone. "Hey Logan." He said, sounding cocky and slightly irked. Max sat up and gave him a death glare, he just smiled at her. No matter what changed he just loved pushing her buttons.

"Alec." Logan hadn't expected him to be the one to call. "Is Max with you?" he didn't know what to expect. The last he was told was that she'd be back, that was hours ago.

Alec's plan was no plan; he was making it up as he went. "No we decided you were right and splitting up was better. I was just calling to see if you knew anything new?" he was tempted to tell Logan she was there and a few other things but he didn't want to make matters worse for Max.

"White's on his way back to the States, after that I don't know anything yet."

"Thanks buddy. Tell Maxie I said hi whenever she checks in." Alec hung up the phone and laughed, sometimes he couldn't help but amuse himself. "There now you call when you want. He was paging so much because he was worried you were with me." he explained, remembering the relieved sigh Logan gave when he said no.

Max shook her head and hid the fact she almost laughed. "You come up with the strangest plans."

"At least my plans work."

Max gave in and smiled as she threw a pillow at him.

-

Isabelle A.


	18. Emotional

_**AN**_: Since it's the holidays I used that as my theme for this chapter, I hope it isn't too cheesy, I like to write what I could see happening on the show unless its AU since this story did follow the beginning of S2.

_**Chapter 18**_

Alec sat alone in the hotel room while Max went to go find dinner, he didn't argue because he saw she needed some time alone. He flipped through the channels on the TV and noticed different Christmas ads. Manticore explained what the holidays meant in order for the undercover missions to go as planned but he never had a personal memory of a holiday or saw the point of going through so much trouble for one day.

But it did give him an idea.

**IIII**

Max inhaled the cold brisk air and looked around the new town. She felt better as the day went on and owed part of it to Alec. He was persistent she'd give him that, he did everything he could to make her laugh and it worked. And because of all of that she decided to call Logan tomorrow.

She bought an extra large pizza and headed back to the hotel after taking in the sights for a little more then an hour. When she got back she realized she forgot the key. "Alec open up!" she banged on the door.

Alec rushed to the door and opened it a crack, not letting her in. "Give me a minute." He said, out of breath.

Max narrowed her eyes. "Why? You better not have some girl---"

"Give me a minute." He said again and shut the door, locking it.

Max felt her cheeks heat up with anger. They hadn't even been in town a day and he was hooking up? She was going to kill him. Alec slid out the door not wanting to open it too much. He took the pizza box from her and set it on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked, her fists tight at her side as she held back from hitting him; yet.

"For once please save the yelling for later and listen to me?" Alec didn't wait for a reply; he moved behind her and blindfolded her. Max was about to lash out like she normally did but Alec hadn't given her a reason yet to suspect the worst. She kept reminding herself they were friends now and she had to give him a chance before getting enraged.

Alec led her by the shoulders inside the room. "Wait here." He went back out and grabbed the pizza, a guy needed to eat. He set the box on the table and took the blindfold off.

Max had never had a heart stopping moment before. She figured that happened to normal people and she was anything but normal but as she looked around the room her heart stopped and skipped a few beats. She blinked and realized she was crying; now that was a surprise in its self. "How did you do all of this? I was gone an hour."

Alec sat back in a chair. "I'm that good." he grinned.

Max couldn't help it; she slapped him on the arm and looked around the room again. Christmas lights hung around the walls and a tree sat in the center of the room with ornaments and matching lights. "Who did you rob?" she asked as she got the wave of emotion under control.

"A man can't reveal his secrets. A little holiday cheer can't hurt right? And this is what families do."

Max turned away from the tree and looked at him. "Families?"

Alec shrugged. "Well you're stuck with me; you probably regret forcing me to stay in the hospital. It just sucks we're here on the run and Joshua is missing it. He's a sap for stuff like this." He said trying to downplay what was happening as if it was just another day, sometimes it was just easier that way.

"Yeah." She said softly, missing her friends. "I could be stuck with worse company." She added before joining him at the table and grabbed a slice of pizza. The night felt nice but weird at the same time because never in a million years did she ever imagine them being there considering there was a time she blamed him for ruining her life. A time she considered him the biggest pain in her life. Now she cared for him, he considered her family.

She glanced his way and wanted to somehow say she was sorry for taking out her frustrations out on him so many times when he didn't deserve it. To some how explain it was different and not blurt it out when they were dodging bullets. With a small sigh she grabbed another slice and left the night as it was.

After dinner Max got ready for bed as Alec put all his focus on the TV. She laid her head back on the pillow and hit something. She reached under the pillow and found a white present box. She looked across at the other bed where Alec lay but he didn't move, she knew it was more of his plan. After sitting up she opened the box. "Seriously who did you rob?"

Alec smiled but he didn't look away from the TV. "No one, give me some credit I wouldn't steal someone else's present for you." he said as if he took offense but he had expected that type of reaction. "Do you like it?"

Max looked at the bracelet, it was two connected bangles of leather with a silver cross pendant. "It's great." She said softly. The cross made her think of church, the blue lady. She closed her eyes for a moment as Ben flashed through her mind. "You know I think if Manticore hadn't broken who Ben was you both wouldn't be that different. I could see him stealing a tree for Christmas or doing silly stuff to cheer me up." she slipped the bracelet on.

Alec hadn't been expecting that, it wasn't part of his plan. He knew how much she had cared for Ben and now to say that he didn't know how to feel. "Thanks."

Max was coming to realize they couldn't deal with more then one emotional moment at a time; it was hard to open up when you learned all your life to hold back and shut down. "Goodnight Alec."

-

Isabelle A.


	19. Maybe

_**Chapter 19**_

Ames White didn't know how to give up or back down from a challenge. By Alec escaping and Max lying so convincingly it was a slap to his face, he was out for their blood. Max sat in her bed worried about her strongest enemy. It was strange to think now Lydecker was a walk in the park compared to White. She turned to look at Alec as he continued to sleep; laying on his stomach facing her. He looked peaceful but she questioned it. While he was sick she learned Manticore times still haunted him, the hell they grew up in was gone but he still feared going back. Alec was caught right in the middle with the latest battle with White. When would the other shoe drop?

"Alec?"

"Hmm?" his eyes remained closed.

"We should keep moving."

"Five more minutes." He turned over to the opposite side.

She caught sight of his bare chest before he laid down again, never one to be modest he stripped down to his boxers before going to bed last night. Max's thoughts hoped on another train, putting White aside she thought about Alec and the last week, almost two. They admitted they cared for each other as friends, she realized she didn't want to know life without him. Now they were on the run; together. What came next? It was a fair question, one she couldn't get out of her head because there was also another nagging fact; she was becoming attracted to him.

First she became aware of his masculinity after being trapped in White's hideout then last night she found herself taking a peek as he undressed. Where the hell did that come from? She could understand being friends, they worked and helped each other for months, friends wasn't a stretch. But this was. Watching him sleep because it calmed her down was never supposed to happen. Things she had no control over were never supposed to happen. Where Alec was concerned he never played by her rules, the unexpected became the expected.

Max got out of bed, already showered and dressed having woke up at dawn. She packed up what was missing from her bag, set it by the front door before waking Alec up again. "Come on." She shook his shoulder.

He opened his eyes. "Seriously this has to be one of the last places they'd look. We're states away from home and White thinks we're scum he's probably looking in allies and motel dumps for us."

"Or he realized we're be thinking the same thing and he's on his way here now. Come on." She said again, her voice holding an edge.

Her anger made him grin. "Threats won't work. They will never work again because you like me." he taunted. "You want me around."

Max knew it would be sooner rather then later she'd regret opening her big mouth. "I thought we were going to die or worse. I said things I didn't really mean."

"Too late to try and pull that one."

Last night played through her mind, yeah it was too late to go back to being friendly enemies. "Whatever, get dressed or I'm throwing you out the window." She tossed him his jeans. She noticed him sway when he stood. "Alec?" Max moved quickly to his side. "What?" he slumped in her arms, both of them sitting on the floor. His body suddenly limp she laid him on the floor, her heart raced with worry of the unfamiliar. What was wrong now? she shook his shoulders. "Hey wake up, you can't do this to me!"

Alec began to laugh, his hazel eyes opened and twinkled above her. "Gotcha."

"You son of a bitch!" she punched him in the arm, pounded on his chest.

"Hey cut it out." He grabbed ahold of her wrists.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Max demanded as they struggled.

"Proving a point and with you Maxie it has to be the hard way." he pinned her down to the floor. "Stop hitting me. People don't hit people they care about."

"I don't care about you, I hate you." her breathing came raggedy as she began to see red. "I can't believe you'd fake something like that after…" She stopped herself that time.

"After what? You'd eliminate a bunch of problems if you just said what you mean and feel."

As Max started to clam down, somewhat, she realized he was still in boxers and now on top of her. "Nothing. Get off of me."

"Nah I like where I've got you. Answer my questions and I'll let you up."

Sighing she gave in. "When you were sick I was worried, you know that and to use it to trick me is pretty screwed up."

"Since when did you start worrying?"

Max gritted her teeth, looking into his eyes she knew he wouldn't let up. "That night I told you about Ben things changed and when I came to you're place and saw you like that I realized a few things. Happy now? Get the hell off of me."

"Why so anxious why Maxie I think you're sweating." He moved closer to her, their legs intertwined with each other. "There's still one thing you're running from, admit it."

"What?"

His eyes grew serious, his hands tightened around her wrists. "You don't want Logan. No don't try and deny it, you're here with me you were with me at the hospital and you couldn't bring your self to honor his wish of staying away from me. I heard everything he said that night, you could've had the cure and be in his arms right now but you're not."

Heat surrounded the back of her eyes, she fought not to cry. "So? Yeah maybe things are strained with Logan right now."

"Not right now, always, he's never been the whole package you're looking for." Alec sat up, not letting her go as he pulled her along with him causing her to now sit in his lap. "Friends talk about these things."

"That's not why you're bringing it up." she whispered, it made her nervous to be so close to him.

"Oh?"

"You want me to admit something, you just said so."

"That you don't want Logan."

"That I want you?" Max challenged, finding the bitch inside to hold onto, to give her strength.

His eyes darkened. "Maybe that too."

-

Isabelle A.


	20. Happiness

_**AN: Thanks for the reviews, keep em coming! I want to know what you think. **_

_**Chapter 20**_

"We really should get out of here." Max said and tried to remember the last time she felt so nervous because of a man. He was still holding onto her with that heated look in his eyes.

"Should and want are two different things, what do you want?" Alec asked, his voice continuing to be low, sure of himself. Max opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to it. "Answer honestly; you do know how to do that right?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she twisted to get a better look at his face, he wasn't letting her off his lap.

"It means you've been running away from yourself for so long I'm not sure." He shrugged.

"Yeah because you're so honest." She challenged, desperately wishing she didn't have to face this now. But if not now, when? Ever? Maybe he was right, it was easier to run. She wasn't going to admit that to him.

"You want me to be honest?' he grinned, a mischievous grin tugged his lips. He was tried of running, knocking on death's door and coming close to crossing the threshold did that to a guy.

"I'm scared to ask." while he might've been grinning his eyes were as serious as she'd ever seen them.

Alec stared at her for a moment. "That night you busted my ass out of jail and you told me about Ben in your mind we became friends. In my mind something clicked. You're hot, you know it and I'm not blind but that night I saw more. You aren't only this damaged girl with a chip on her shoulder. You do feel and you can open up and it's….beautiful. I was jealous you could speak of him so deeply, how much you cared. I wanted you to care for me."

Max swallowed, making no more attempts to move. "I do."

"And I thought I could be ok with just that but I want more." He didn't wait for a response, he closed the small space between them with a kiss. It was intense, rough and emotional. He pulled back, his hand along her cheek as he stared into her dark eyes. "I still might die and I don't want to go without this." Alec kissed her again.

He knew, she didn't have to admit anything because he knew. He wasn't shocked when she kissed him back, when her hands buried inside his hair pulling him closer. Her mind raced with memories and thoughts, the kiss, the admission didn't feel sudden. It felt as if it was something they were building toward even when neither realized it.

Max hadn't felt them moving until her back touched the bed, stealth at its best. Her mind began an unfair game of tug of war, she wanted Alec but was it too soon, they cared for each other and wanted more but what came next? The really unfair part of her brain asked; what about Logan?

It stopped mattering, X-5's would never be considered patient, Alec wasn't waiting, wasn't letting her run away anymore. Max refused to over think it. She thought back to her life before Manticore recaptured her, she used to be more free going, willing to take a chance no matter how dangerous. Alec was giving that back to her. She engrossed herself fin what was happening_ now_, everything else flew out the window.

As he kissed her his hands roamed down her chest and stopped at the zipper of her jeans. After they were open his warm large hand slipped inside, fingers caressing the top of her thigh before moving inwardly. Max gasped, her body tightening when he touched her middle. Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly as his name left her mouth with urgency.

"Relax." Alec whispered along her ear.

It dawned on her before then sex was something she did in passing, when forced to when her heat would hit. With Alec sex was something they wanted, a way to connect and share their bond in a psychical way. It was new for her and he knew it, he was taking his time, treating her with care and passion. It made her smile and then kissed him.

It was easier for Max to explore his body then it was for him with her because he was still barley dressed in nothing more then his boxers. She ran her fingers slowly over his chest not wanting to miss one detail. He continued to work on his own task of getting her jeans off.

Groaning, Alec pulled away from her kiss and sat up to pull off her jeans. It would be easier if they hadn't been so tight but he didn't voice that because he liked when she wore tight jeans; when he wasn't trying to get them off. While he was up he took her shirt too then unclasped her bra with haste movements.

"Happy now?" Max teased.

"Not quite." He said, eyeing her panties.

Max felt herself blush as his desire grew farther. He grabbed the waistband of her panties and that time he moved slowly, taking in every inch of her skin as he pulled the garment down her legs. He even made that extremely sexy, just looking at her she felt on fire. When he touched her she was ready to burst.

Time started to blur together. Max pulled him back to her mouth, kissing while she helped him out of the final item of clothing in their way. When she felt him inside of her it was as if she could breathe again, the desire finally getting its wish. She wrapped her legs around him, rocking her hips to match his rhythm. She began to fade away on a big puffy cloud.

Sex had never felt so perfect, no one ever fitting so complete; heart and soul. It didn't matter what came next because no matter what she couldn't regret this moment; this happiness.

-

Isabelle A.


	21. Dread

_**Chapter 21**_

After the third time Max gave into the warm sleep that swept over her. When she woke hours later a smile formed along her lips, she opened her eyes and the smile faded. "Alec?" she called his name a few times, scanning the room. Her eyes saw the white paper with her name on it across the room on the TV. Blurring across the room she grabbed the note.

'_I'm sorry Maxie.'_ Her heart sank, that wasn't a good way to start a letter. _'I know it in my heart White is up to something and whatever it is I'm involved. I can't hurt you anymore. I have to figure it out, don't hate me and don't forget me.'_

"No." Max said angrily to the letter. In record time she dressed and left the hotel room. Once outside she felt the tears touching her cheeks, he had taken the car and had a three hour start, where could he be? She closed her eyes tightly and tried to come up with a plan. _"I still might die and I don't want to go without this."_ Alec planned from the beginning to leave her for her own good. "I don't think so." Her pain turned into anger, she was going to find Alec and once they were sure he was healthy she was going to beat on him until she felt better.

It was a safe bet wherever White was Alec was headed to. He wanted answers and probably revenge. Max had to go back home, Logan and his contacts were doing their best to track White. Finding White meant finding Alec and it was all that mattered.

The night was upon them, each aching hour passing by when she arrived at Logan's door. "Hey." She offered weakly, what could she really say?

"Max thank god, I was worried. Where have you been?"

No more time could be wasted. "I was with Alec. I couldn't let him leave town alone after the surgery. He believes White has something up his sleeve and plans on using him. Alec left when I was asleep and I have to find him." Her mind jumped along the moments before the nightmare began again, the time of bliss with Alec, no one else mattering, dangers suddenly gone.

Logan's face flushed with anger. "Alec knows how to take care of himself, he has ten years more of training. White wants your head on a silver platter, why are you so willing to get close to letting him?"

"I already explained all of this to you, I can't let Alec die and I have to help him. You don't like that ok fine but I need your help and if you care for me and what I feel at all you'll give it." Max knew in her heart what she was asking was unfair especially since he didn't have the full truth. But Alec came first, his life was on the line.

"That's unfair and you know it. Everything I do lately is for you and for us but you're too busy to see it." Logan turned back to his computer screen, typing hastily on the keyboard. "White flew back to Seattle. He's probably in town looking for the both of you."

Max stayed silent as the wheels turned in her head. Alec couldn't go up against White by himself and neither could she. "I'll call you later." She rushed out the door, rushing like her life depended on it and it probably did, she went to Joshua's. What they needed was help and it was one area where Logan or his contracts wouldn't be helpful, she needed soldiers. "Hey Big Fella, sorry I haven't been by as much." When the time was better she'd talk to Logan, the time wasn't now.

"Alec sick, its ok." He said.

She smiled faintly; too bad everyone couldn't be that understanding. "We have a problem." They sat down and she explained about the surgery and Alec's beliefs there was more then met the eye. "He's going after White, it's a death sentence." Next she explained her plan and prayed it worked.

~*~

"I know your kind is stupid but really?" White grinned; this job did have its moments.

"You don't look surprised to see me." After snatching the number White used from Max's beeper the rest was pretty easy, the bastard was more then willing to meet. Alec's eyes darted around the abandoned bridge they met at; it was always a safe bet to guess White was double crossing you; he had men somewhere.

"I'm not but I would've liked if you hadn't come alone. Where is 452?"

"She's not really a fan of mine, she went her way and I went mine." Alec smirked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Do I strike you as stupid? And yet you're always trying to fool me? It was very clear how much she disliked you over the phone." He spoke sarcastically. "452 went trough a lot of trouble to save you. And now I think you're trying to save her." that amused him.

"What did you do to my head?" The thoughts caused real fear he never wanted to face again. Alec put on a brave face for Max, never letting her see he knew something was different inside of him.

"Insurance policy."

-

Isabelle A.


End file.
